Video transmission over communication networks enables users to access live video remotely. For example, video streaming services such as YouTube and Twitch enable users to live-stream, e.g., real-time video transmission, from a camera or webcam over the internet remotely to viewers. However, real-time video transmission suffers from many pitfalls. For example, real-time video transmission over unreliable communication networks may incur various image quality problems, e.g., missing or distorted frames, freezing, stalls, interruptions, etc. These issues may be caused by bandwidth fluctuations, inadequate bandwidth, packet losses, and/or sender-side or receiver-side buffer underflow/overflow. Other issues that may hinder the transmission of the video include delay constraint, reliability requirements, throughput demand, network dynamics, etc.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding components throughout the several views of the drawings. Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention.